Kyro
General information Kyro is a language created from the Kyroi, Hellines that moved from Hellas to Cyprus and then to Syria. Their language chanegd with the time and developed fully near the 7th century BC. Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet Alphabet: Direct A B G D E W Z H U I K L M N J O P R S T Y F X C V @ With sounds A(a) B(b) G(g) D(d) E(e) W(w) Z(z) H(ee) U(θ) Ι(i) K(k) L(l) M(m) N(n) J(ks) O(o) P(p) Qkv) R® S(s) T(t) Y(u) F(f) X(x) C(ps) VƆ:(oo) @(tt) Phonotactics Grammar A There is accent in Kyro. The voice become higher on the syllabe second from the end. Expect if there is one syllabe in which case there is no accent. B Three genders exist: male, female, neutral. Also there exist two numbers singular, plural Six case exist. Nominative, Accusative, Genitive, Dative, Insturmental, Vocative. Three persons exist First, Second and Third.Three moods exist Indicative, Imperative and Hypothetical. Two voices exist Active and Passive. The verb also has infiitive. Last there are five aspects. Present, Past Continius, Future Simple, Past Simple, Future Continius. G Article. The article changes depending on gender,number and case. Male article has in begin o-, female h- while neutral i-. Then they receive endings based on the number and the cases. Singular Pluralis Nominative -t -i Accusative -to -ta Genitive - toy -tvn Dative -tv -tis Instrumental -th -te Vocative - - - D Nouns& adjectives. Nouns receive articles on their front as do adjectives. Adjectives receive endings this way. Singular Pluralis Nominative - -i Accusative -on/an/no -ys/as/oys Genitive -y/h/oy -vn/nv/vnv Dative -v/h/oi -oi/ai/vi Instrumental -vi/hi/vo -ois/ais/vis Vocative -o/a/e -ot/at/it While nouns receive endings this way. Singular Pluralis Nominative - - Accusative -a -an Genitive -v -ain Dative -e -iain Instrumental -vn -ioin Vocative -i -oin E To say somethins is for example better, good->better weadd at the end of the adjective the -@a while to say the best we add instead -@e . If the adjective ends in a consonant we instead add -yta and -yte. W Numerals or numbers are receiving the endings of nouns. Their theme is the letter describing them. You must follow this table 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 - a b g d e w z h u 0 i k l m n j o p q 00 r s t y f x c v @ For example 1 is a while 10 is i. 13 is 10 and 3 together so it's ig while 999 would be @qu, zero is only decribed by words. For numbers beiiger than hunedreds you put capitls and so you can arrive up to 999999 with '@'QU@qu . Z Pronouns. To describe gender like article we add o- at male, a- at female and i- at neautral. The endings are the same as adjectives while in the middle we have. I -nv- You -fv- He/She/It -@y- We-nvn- You(plural) -fi- They -toi-. H The verb be. It is the only not normal verb. am v are(you) h is(he/she/it) e are(we) ome are(you plural) emo are(they) eme. It's infinitive is avn. U Verbs change depending to voice, person,number and tense. Here we describe what is added to the verb. The verb's orginal form is it's infitive. There are two voices. Active and Passive. Active is the act by a person and passive is that the person is getting something for example burned. Three moods exist. Indiccative which means something sure, Imperative when ordering someone and Hypothetical which is used when the refernce is not sure. There are five tenses. Present refers to the present while for past and future we use two tenses for each depending on the duration of the action, if it was for a moment or for more. Of the tenses all have indicative and hypothetical while imperative appears only on future simple and future continius depending agai on the duration that we desire the command to have. For each tense there are specific rules which does not change between moods. Past Continious receives an e- at it's begin while Future simple and -we at it's end. Past simple receive both ths whileFuture continius receives a ua-. What distincts the mood between them and the voices are the endings that verbs receive. The endings are in this order I,You,He/she/it,wyou(plural),they Active Indicative Hypothetical ImperativeYou and You(plural) Present -o -e -i -om -em -oem -v -h -it -on -en -oen X Past Continious -on -et -e -ome -e@ -y -vn -ht -et -one -es -oy X Future Simple -oko -eke -eki -ope -epa -opi -ogo -ege -egi -obe -eba -obi -e -e@e Past Simple -y -a -e -ym -am -hm -oy -ea -h -yn -an -hn X Future Continius -wy -wa -we -wym -wam -whm -woy -wea -wh -wyn -wan -whn -we -wete Passive Indicative Hypothetical ImperativeYou and you(plural) Present -am -ie -ete -eu -es -od -ama -ih -ht -hu -hs -vd X Past Continious -an -ii -iti -eoi -et -ot -ana -i -it -hoi -ht -vt X Future Simple -ato -iti -i@i -efoi -efe -ofo -ado -idi -itdi -euoi -eue -ouo -@e -@h Past Simple -ama -h -eth -eue -ese -odo -ana -e -ete -eoe -ete -oto X Future Continious -qa -qh -qe -qy -qo -qv -qan -qhn -qen -qyn -qon -qvn -qi -iqi I Particles are exist int he form of adjective that describes the person doing the action. Category:Languages Vocabulary Vocabulary of Kyro Example text :Our Father in heaven, Pathr invnvnv ot kyr otis ynariain, :hallowed be your name. aia@ew ito mana. :Your kingdom come, del@ew ato wanala, :your will be done, nvp@ew ito vyulea, :on earth, as it is in heaven. lopo kyr otv ynare qi xi atoy ylhv. :Give us this day our daily bread, Oto arota itvn invnvnv oto werepv doreew invnvi nyra, :and forgive us our debts, qi paralew invnvi ii racati invnvnv, :as we also have forgiven our debtors. lopo qi invni paralon itvn racatvi invnvnv. :And lead us not into temptation, Qi yj kylelew invnoys cic exuoron, :but deliver us from evil ual niqitew invnoys xel otoy porony. Category:Languages Category:Languages